Forgiveness
by the lights of paris
Summary: AU dan x Blair break up. "What do you want?" "I'm so sorry, S. I haven't been myself. I never meant too steal Dan away from you. He just, I don't know. He was a good friend and he used to make you so happy and I wanted tha-" Serena\Blair oneshot


**Title: **Forgiveness

**Summary: **AU dan x Blair break up. "What do you want?" "I'm so sorry, S. I haven't been myself. I never meant too steal Dan away from you. He just, I don't know. He was a good friend and he used to make you so happy and I wanted tha-" Serena\Blair oneshot

**Authors Note: **OK this took me 12 songs on Red too actually write and I wrote it in a little notebook and it's really weird. It's strictly Serena\Blair with hints of Blair\Dan. And idk, writing it I kept thinking "This is going too be sweeter, more SB." And it felt weird and wrong but I spent too much time on it not to post it. This is really short.

**Disclaimer:** As always I own nothing.

* * *

She stood in front of her best friend, were they still best friends? She didn't know. She hoped and prayed they were. She had been lost this whole year and the only person who would ever be able to fix her was Serena. The same Serena she fought with every year, the same one she made up with every year but somehow this felt different.

"What do you want?" Serena asked getting straight to the point. Blair opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She looked at her best friend — _really_ looked — her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her skin paler then usual. A feeling of dread washed over Blair as she wrapped her arms around Serena.

Serena was hesitant but she quickly wrapped her own arms around Blair. She had missed this. _Her._ Suddenly all the anger and hurt Serena happend been feeling washed away.

"I'm so, so sorry, S. I haven't been feeling myself. I've been lost. I never meant too steal dan away from you. He just, I don't know. He used to make you so happy and I wanted tha-" The words tumbled out of Blair's mouth. She was unable to stop them, she had to explain. Serena shook her head the whole time, wiping away the tears flowing down her face.

"Don't." She harshly said, pushing a finger onto Blair's chest, hoping that would shut her up.

"I don't care, B. You should be able to date whoever without me getting upset." Serena explained and Blair's heart ached, she really did have a great best friend. One that she didn't deserve because if their roles had been reversed - Serena "dating" - _or really Serena doing anything with _- Chuck, Blair would of murdered her with her own bare hands. Serena pulled Blair back into a hug, missing her warmth. They stayed like that for a while. Silent and in each others arms. The only sound they could hear were each others heart beats.

"I broke up with Dan," Blair finally admitted. She had been wanting to tell Serena that since she broke up with Dan three hours prior to her and Serena rekindling. "I didn't love him and it wasn't fair to . . . anyone." she finished. Serena nodded her head in understanding.

"How do you feel?" The blonde asked.

"Honestly?" Serena nodded her head. Blair bit her lower lip.

"Relieved." Serena continued to nod her head, urging Blair to explain why.

"It didn't feel right with Dan. It seriously felt like we were friends with benefits that included sleepovers in Brooklyn." She explained, laughing a bit at the end.

"How did I go from a prince to a Brooklynite?" She mused, wondering out loud. Never had she believed she would stoop so low as to being friends with someone from across the bridge let alone have a relationship with someone. The same someone who used to date her best friend. The same someone who her best friend who was hopelessly in love with.

Somehow the girls had found their way to Serena's bed and now they were both sitting on the edge.

"S. I'm sorry that I put men over you." Blair apologised.

"Your sort of like my mother," Serena joked, breaking into a fit of giggles. Blair quickly followed her lead, "But no, seriously you are." Serena informed in her "serious" voice but she couldn't help the grin that broke out onto her face. They both didn't want to actually admit that Blair was like Lily. She was already divorced and did tend to pyt some of the men in her life first - at least that's what Serena thought.

"I've missed you, B."

"I've missed you too, S."


End file.
